


Hello Nurse

by PinkCrystal_Rose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Nurse Yugi, Porn With Plot, Puzzleshipping, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, patient Yami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCrystal_Rose/pseuds/PinkCrystal_Rose
Summary: Yami is stuck at home with a cold while Yugi duels Kaiba and starts to have hallucinations.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Hello Nurse

Being sick sucks. It was the absolute worse and he had no one to blame but himself. Yugi had warn him of his bad sleeping habits over the past week. He had told Yami that if he didn't get more than four hours of sleep, he was going to catch a cold. _That's an exaggeration_ , Yami had thought four days ago. He needed to finish testing out the new cards Kaiba had sent him. When that was finish then he could get all the sleep his body needed. But the lack of sleep had caught up with him and now Yugi was in the other room with an enraged Seto Kaiba.

Yami closed his eyes in the dark room and he turned to hear the conversation. His head hurt too much to call Kaiba himself, so Yugi did it for him. Tonight, Yami and Kaiba were going to live stream a duel with the new cards at Kaiba's mansion in front of an exclusive crowd, but there was no way he could focus on a duel right now. Yugi didn't have Kaiba on speaker, but Yami could still hear parts of the call through the ajar door.

"It's a cold Yugi! Not the plague! There is no reason for him to not show up tonight!"

"He has a high fever and isn't stable on his feet," Yugi said in a smooth placid tone.

"It's called aspirin," Kaiba growled. "I'll send a bottle with my driver."

"No."

Yami winced in his bed. In his mind, he could see Yugi's beautiful eyes hardening like stone. The brief silence from the phone showed that Kaiba understood that he had lost this argument. Yami was staying in tonight.

"Fine, it has been a while since I last duel you, but I'm sure you've kept up with the game."

Yami could practically see the frown on Yugi's face as the sound of a kitchen chair scraped the floor.

"I'm not dueling you tonight either. Yami needs me here."

"I'll send a nurse, hell, I'll send a team of doctors, but this duel has to happen. This isn't just some promotional stunt or did your partner fail to mention that this stream is a fund raiser as well?"

Yugi sigh and Yami's heart sank at the burden he had placed on Yugi. "He didn't, I know about the money that is being raised for a new wing in the children's hospital."

"So then you will be ready by five o'clock? Six hours should be enough to build a new deck around the cards I sent. That is, if you haven't already built one yet."

Thank goodness Yugi had. Yami had shown the cards to Yugi and even used them to duel with each other a few times. But Yugi didn't mention bother to mention that to Kaiba and instead asked, "So you will send a nurse if I agree to come tonight?"

"Yes," Kaiba replied as the phone clicked.

Yami turned his head to the door as Yugi's chair moved again. There was more movement from the kitchen before Yugi came into the dim room with a tray in his hands. Yami sat up against his pillows while Yugi placed the tray on the nightstand. Yugi had moved Yami to their spare room last night the moment he saw the first signs of a sniffle. Sure enough, Yami woke up feeling miserable that morning, but tried to go on with his day, only to sulk back to the room when Yugi put his foot down.

Yugi knew that he would need to keep a close eye on him. Yami made for a terrible sick person. He hated being sick and would try to do small task to avoid rest. Yugi knew this and knew that he was going to get sick, so he had time to prepare the room for when the inevitable happened. He even went as far as confiscating Yami's main deck and locking their office door. Yami was going to rest whether he liked it or not.

The room was small but had its own bathroom. The walls were thicker, so no noise would disturbed him so long as the door was close. The lone window was covered by dark blue curtains, and on a small table by the window sat a humidifier puffing away. The smell of eucalyptus scented the air.

Yami licked his dry lips and carefully cleared his rusty throat then regretted the action at the burning pain that flared up. Yugi quickly handed a cup of warm tea to him and once Yami took a sip he said gratefully, "Thank you, Aibou."

Yugi smiled then put his hand on Yami's forehead. "Your fever went down a tad." His cool hand moved back and brush back the golden bangs then slid down to cup Yami's face. "But you are still not leaving this room."

Yami grunted as his eyes closed. The hand was so soft and cold against his skin. He could have fell asleep within seconds if the gentle touch of his partner had not moved away. "Don't go yet," Yami croaked then winced.

"I should let you sleep."

Yami shook his head then held out his hand to Yugi. A small laugh filled the humid room and Yami felt a firm grip on his hand followed by a light kiss. "You need to rest, and I have to get ready for a duel."

"You have six hours."

"And I should spend them all here with you?" Yugi said with a grin.

Yami swallowed thickly, then said, "Bring your cards here and we can-"

Yugi shook his head then kissed his hand again. "No, you need to sleep. I'm capable of getting ready on my own. Please don't pout at me," Yugi sighed as Yami gave him a wilted look. "I want you to get better. I'll be back later to check on you before I go."

"Fine, I suppose I have to deal with the consequences of not heeding your warning, but I wish you could stay with me tonight."

"Me too, but it can't be helped. Kaiba is sending a nurse over. Maybe it'll be a cute nurse."

Yami knew that there was nothing sexy about being sick, but hell if he didn't try as he gave Yugi a small smoldering look. "I think we both know that you are the only one I want to nurse me back to health."

Yugi rolled his eyes and let go of his hand. A blush played at his cheeks but he refused to let Yami have his way or he would never get any sleep. "I'm going now, but text when you need something and only" Yugi added as a mischievous glint passed through Yami's maroon eyes, "if it's something for your cold. If you behave for me and the nurse, I promise to give you a reward when you are better."

Yami hummed as a small imaged passed in his mind. "I think, I know just the reward I want."

The was no hiding the blush this time, but Yugi didn't acknowledge the comment and said, "I'll see you later." The moment Yugi left the room the misery of being sick returned.

_I_ _might as well sleep this sickness away, but I wish Yugi was still in bed with me._

Outside the room, Yugi did a few quiet chores around their house. He was about to sit down to look at his deck when a knock came at the door. _It's still too early for the mail, maybe Kaiba sent the nurse early?_ But when Yugi got to the door, he saw that there was a small package waiting on the step.

He looked around to see if he spot the person who left the package but there was no one. Yugi brought the small parcel inside and turned it over to see if he could figure out who had sent it. The only clue on the brown paper was a small ink stamp of the Kaiba Corp logo. Not needing any more clues about who sent it, Yugi unwrapped the box then opened it to find a small bottle of iridescent fuchsia.

"Now this is odd," Yugi muttered as he pick the box back up. The black box had no writing on the outside, but when he peeked inside, he found a small white card. In plain black letters the card read, _"essential oil for deep sensual sleep"._

Now this really was curious. Why would Kaiba send something like this to their house? Yugi could almost put a reason to it, but the word "sensual", threw him off. He flipped the card over and found more writing explaining how to use the oil in a diffuser or humidifier. _Maybe the word "sensual" is a typo?_ A reasonable explanation if Kaiba wasn't the one who sent it. He debated over the bottle for some time before shaking his head and setting the it on the kitchen table. Later tonight he could ask Kaiba about the package. Right now, he needed to get ready for his duel.

Xxx

Exactly at 5 o'clock, the driver and the nurse arrived. Yugi was given five minutes to show her where everything in the house was and give a quick goodbye to Yami. The sleep had help but Yami still felt weak. A small huff left him when Yugi told him that a nurse had arrived.

"I don't need a babysitter."

"You're right, that's why she is a nurse and you will behave for her." Yugi replied with a stern look. When Yami said nothing as he crossed his arms Yugi went over to sit down at his side. "She's just here in case you need something. I want you to get better as soon as possible. I miss sharing a bed with you."

Yami sighed at the sweet pout Yugi gave him. Yugi rarely worked his powers of his cuteness but when he did, he knew how to strike at Yami's heart. "Fine," Yami grumbled.

"Great! Now, when I get back, I don't want to see you out of this bed or in our office. No using any of your charm on her."

Yami smirked, but Yugi shook his head. "I mean it. No charming the nurse to let you out of your bed. Remember about your promise about behaving."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten." Yami gave Yugi a sultry look saying, "There's a reward I want."

"Only when you are better," Yugi said getting up.

Before he walked out the door, Yami called out to tell him to have fun. There was no need to wish his partner luck. Yugi winked at him then close the door tight.

xxx

Yami had slept most of the day and didn't feel that there was anymore sleep in him. So, he picked up his phone to scroll through his social media before signing into the streaming channel to watch the duel. He had just sign in when the door to his room opened.

"Hello, I'm Peggy, and I'm your nurse for the evening."

Yami set down his phone and smiled politely at her with his best smile. "Hello, thank you for coming to look after me."

The nurse giggled as she walked over to the bedside table were the thermometer laid. "Your partner warned me about you, so don't even tried to talk me into letting you out of this room."

Having his ego stroked, Yami couldn't help grinning at her as he asked playfully, "Can I talk you into letting me stay up to watch him duel. I really don't think I can sleep anymore."

"I suppose," she said running the thermometer over his head. When it happily beeped three times, she nodded to him. "Just don't over excite yourself. Call if you need anything. I might pop back in to give you one more check before Mr. Muto gets home."

Yami gave her a nod and Peggy was about to leave when she saw that the humidifier was running low on water. She unplugged it and took it out of the room to clean and add more water. She was about to take the machine back when her eyes fell on the pink bottle. Yugi had missed the words on the bottle that read, "Sweetest of dreams". Peggy caught it and smiled. They were such a cute couple and the one named Yugi was a caring person. Aroma therapy would help Yami get the sleep he needed. What both failed to notice was the warning on the back of the card that read, "DO NOT EXCEED MORE THAN ONE DROP."

Peggy walked back into the room while Yami scrolled over on his phone. She set the humidifier exactly as she found it. The sounds of cheers burst from Yami's phone, but Peggy didn't bother looking up as she added three drops of the pink oil. Setting the bottle down she asked, "I know you ate already, but would you like a cup of tea?"

Yami glanced up from his phone and debated for a second before saying, "Yes, thank you."

Peggy left the room to make the tea and when she returned with it about ten minutes later, she noticed that the oil had yet to scent the room. _Maybe I need to add more?_ Yami took the tea saying another, "Thank you," then went back to watching his phone. Peggy frowned at the bottle and added another three drops. _There, that should do the trick._

She was about to leave the room when Yami asked her if she could turn off the lights. The lamp on the nightstand was on, so Peggy did as she was asked and closed the door. Yami relaxed into his pillows at his back as he watch Yugi on the tiny screen. So far, his partner was matching Kaiba turn per turn, but Yami knew that it wouldn't last long. Sure enough, Kaiba pulled ahead on the next turn. Yami licked his lips as he predicted the next move Yugi may make.

The two may have shared a body once and they nearly knew each other's mind, but Yugi was his own duelist. Each time Yugi was forced to face Kaiba, he always brought something new to his strategy. The strength of a card depend on the duelist and Yugi had an ability to see several uses of a card. So it was with great pride and excitement, that Yami made a small cheer when Yugi used one of the newer cards in a way he hadn't thought of. Apparently, Kaiba hadn't either and Yami felt a wave of satisfaction at the slight widening of his eyes cold blue eyes. Yugi was far from winning but Yami was sure he would.

The minutes tick by as the air grew thick with a warm perfumed scent. It wasn't an overwhelming scent, but Yami started to feel sleepy with the smell of orchids. His eyes drooped and he sagged back in the bed. The pulse at his neck began to beat loudly in his head. The rhythm of his breathing was felt with each rise and fall of his chest. The phone started to feel heavy in his hands, but he wanted to see Yugi. He had to watch Yugi as his pretty purple eyes glance down at his cards and his cute mouth pursed while he thought of his next move.

Yami wondered if the camera had gotten closer as he noted the delicate way Yugi's inky lashes fanned down on those cheeks of his. Cheeks that Yami had stroked and kissed many times. Yami swallowed at the thought then took a breath. He wanted to kiss those cheeks right now. He wanted to kiss and hold his partner's face in his hands and watch as those lashes flutter. He wanted-

A roaring cheer brought Yami out of his haze and to his dismay, found that he had closed his eyes. He had missed the move Yugi had made, but it didn't take Yami long to figure out what Yugi had done. The camera was now on Kaiba and Yami mentally urged him to hurry up. He wanted to see Yugi again.

This time when the camera finally went to do another close-up Yami swore to pay better attention. But he became distracted by Yugi's hands. They were the most elegant hands Yami had ever seen. He ran his tongue between his lips as he remember what Yugi's slender fingers felt like whenever he touched Yami. Tenderness and love bleed from those fingers of his and Yami groan at the ghostly feel of them on his skin. How he wished Yugi was here with him now to hold his hand again, or stroke his face. If Yugi were here now, he would kiss those beautiful fingers and-

"Well, this is no good. You're panting up a storm. I wonder if your fever is back."

Yami rolled his head to the side then sat up to see Yugi standing walking up to his left side of the bed. But what was he doing here?

"Yugi?" Yami called out in a small voice. Yugi didn't respond to him as he smiled and spoke to someone on Yami's other side.

"Check his temperature."

"Of course," came a sweet shy voice.

Yami rolled his head back and saw another Yugi standing over him with the cutest demeanor he had ever seen. A light blush rested on this Yugi's cheeks and his eyes held the softest gaze. He bent over Yami's stunned face and said wispily, "I find that this is the best way to take a temperature." As he spoke, Shy Yugi swept back Yami's golden locks and placed his forehead on his.

Yami's breath caught in his throat. Do to the way Shy Yugi had bent over, Yami could see pass the neckline of the white nurse uniform he wore. His mind screamed to make sense of all this, but all Yami could do was stare at the smooth chest of his partner. Those little buds that he liked to tease on those special nights were hard and tight. He felt someone touch his wrist just as Shy Yugi stood up.

"His fever is not back, but he does feel warm, Head Nurse." Shy Yugi said with a hint of worry.

Yami looked back up at the Main Yugi and saw that he too wore a white uniform with a nurses cap. "Oh dear," Main Yugi said as he glance down at Yami. He then put his fingers to his wrist.

"What's," Yami stared, but Shy Yugi shushed him gently then sat down on the bed to run his hand through Yami's wild hair.

"Let the Head Nurse work. We're going to take good care of you." Shy Yugi then lean in and kissed Yami's forehead.

The Main Yugi sighed and touched a hand to his face, "Oh dear, you're pulse is fast. We need to calm you down."

Yami's mouth opened again to say something, when a third voice materialize out of the darkness. "I will give him medicine to help."

Yami tried to sit up both of the Yugis held him down by his arms, as they sat on either side of him on the full bed. "Don't worry," Shy Yugi said stroking Yami's face.

"Yes, the medicine will help you," soothed Main Yugi as he ran his hand through Yami's hair.

Yami stared out in front of him as the pulse in his neck felt ready to burst at the anticipation of the arrival of the third nurse. Out of the darkness at the edge of his bed came a Yugi crawling over his legs. His purple eyes were lidded with lust and his lips were parted sensually. He also wore a uniform and cap but Yami didn't have time to notice as this bolder Yugi went straight for a kiss. Yami gasped and moan as the hot kiss seared his lips. At his arms, Yami felt himself being held down, though he did not struggle and it made the kiss feel more erotic.

Bold Yugi smiled into the kiss then took Yami's head into his hands and pulled away saying, "What a good patient you are, now open your mouth and say, ahh."

Yami's cheeks flamed but he found himself opening his mouth to let out a small, "ahh", when Bold Yugi kissed him again and inserted his tongue. Yami groan as he let this Yugi tongue him into submission. Main Yugi slid a finger back down to Yami's wrist as he blew into his ear then licked it. Yami gasped then moaned, making Main Yugi chuckle.

"What a good boy you are," he cooed into his ear then licked again and said in a purr, "look at you, taking your medicine like a big boy."

Yami moaned as his cock twitched at the light teasing purr and began to kiss Bold Yugi back, drawing a small sound from his throat.

Main Yugi sighed and called over to Shy Yugi, "His pulse is still high, and his skin is starting to feel hot."

"Don't worry," Shy Yugi said moving down the bed. "I'll do a full body check to see if I can find the problem.

Bold Yugi pulled away, giving Yami a chance to breathe. "I'll undo his shirt, if you take care of the pants," he called to Shy Yugi.

"W-wait," Yami panted but a tender touch at his chin drew his face to the side to meet Main Yugi's gaze.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of you." He then kissed him gently on the lips, then kissed him again and again. Yami relaxed in the bed as his shirt was opened wide and his pants were pulled off. These sweet little kisses were just like the ones he had shared with Yugi when they cuddled together in bed or on the couch. Sometimes they led to sex and sometimes they led to peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

Yami could feel the lure of drowsiness seep into his mind like a fog, but then a long stroke followed by another stirred his senses. The first stroke was a light scratching of nails running down his bare chest. And the second, was a warm soft hand pawing upward on his stiff cock.

"I think I found the problem Head Nurse." Called Shy Yugi, adding, "I'll put pressure to relive the area."

_Oh Ra._

"I'll spread more of my medicine on his skin," said Bold Yugi as he moved to the side and started kissing Yami's chest.

_Oh, sweet Ra!_

"Good work you two, I'll have to work hard too to help our patient as well."

_Just what on earth is happening!_

Yami then let out a shattering cry as a warm moisture engulfed his second head; killing all coherent thought in his main head. He turned to see Shy Yugi wrapping his pretty lips around the top of his staff then lowering his head to take all of him in. The heat felt so delicious that Yami thought he would melt in that sweet mouth.

Another cry left him as Bold Yugi sucked at a spot on his neck. He then took Yami's closest hand and placed it on something familiar. Yami's hand instinctively wrapped around the velvety skin and squeezed. Bold Yugi groaned into the crook of his neck then kissed it saying, "Yes, help me spread my medicine over you. Ah, just like that. Ooh, You're so good at this."

Yami used the bit of precum leaking from Bold Yugi's member to lube his hand before he started to pump. Yugi was nearly the same length as him, but was a tad thicker. Yami licked his lips as he struggled to keep up a steady pace while Shy Yugi licked and sucked at him. He closed his eyes and turned to the side were Main Yugi watched.

"I have to work hard too," he murmured.

When Yami opened his eyes at these words, he found himself staring at his partners pulsing cock. Without being told, he opened his mouth wide and felt the swollen flesh filling him. Yami rubbed his tongue over and under the cock then started to breathe through his nose as Main Yugi started to thrust into him. The room started to become filled with the soft wanton cries of the two Yugis, till at last, the third Yugi pushed himself onto Yami's staff.

Yami's breath and heart were going as his mind was filled with all three of the Yugi's cries. It was all too much! Their tender hands, their sweet warm breaths, their cocks; all of it was too much. Yami came with a muffled cry as he was filled and covered with their sticky _medicine_.

Yami was so sure it was over, till he flipped onto his stomach with Main Yugi under him gripping their cocks together. Shy Yugi now had his staff in his mouth and Bold Yugi was filling him in the rear. The thrusting, pumping, and sucking started all over again. And then again. And then again, with each time being a different position with a different Yugi.

Time seem to go on, but Yami had no track of it as he came over and over. The last face he remember was the face of the Main Yugi, who closely resembles his own 'real' Yugi. He was back under him as Yami thrusted into him. His arm's were lazily draped over his head as he let little breathy moans escape his red well-kissed lips.

"What a lucky partner you have and what a lucky nurse I am to have such an obedient patient." He mused in a breathy voice.

Yami said nothing as he thrusted into him harder. No, he was the lucky one to have such a loving and compassionate man like Yugi. To be allowed to be at his side and share a home with him was an honor he didn't deserve. Yugi could have anyone he wanted, yet he chose him.

"Yugi," Yami murmured as he laid himself over the body of Main Yugi. "Oh Yugi, Yugi, Yugi."

His voice became louder and louder as the pressure in his balls began to build. Till, he was about to reach his final rapturous end, when-

_Splash!_

Yami jerked up and found that he was dripping wet with sweat, water and another liquid he had rolled in while he dreamed. He faced the pillow and mattress of his bed but blink to find that it was empty. The nurse Yugi he had been plowing into was gone. A throat cleared and Yami glanced over his shoulder to see a red face Yugi holding an empty bucket. Yami then noticed that the light was on and that Yugi was in his normal clothes.

The humidifier was switched off and the window was open to let out the air. Yugi had asked Kaiba after the duel about the bottle that was sent to his house. Kaiba irritably told him that someone had messed up and sent the wrong bottle. Kaiba Corp was working on a line of essential oils and that Yugi was supposed to receive one that help with colds. He was told to return the pink bottle immediately since it was still under testing.

_Well, at least I can tell him it works,_ Yugi mused as he stared at a panting Yami.

When he got home he found that the bottle was gone and asked Peggy about it. He then sent her home hastily, _"No need to check on him, thanks!",_ and when he opened the door to the spare room, he found Yami calling out his name while masturbating furiously. Yugi swallowed hard at the sight and felt sweat at the back of his head at the thought of what Yami must be doing to him in his crazed sex dream. He then snapped himself out of his shock and held his breath as he entered the room to unplug the humidifier and open the window. When Yami still didn't stop or wake-up when Yugi called out to him, he got the bucket and filled it with cold water.

Now, he stood in the room staring at a bewilder Yami.

"Yugi?" His voice cracked. "What, what happened?'"

"Um," Yugi bit his lip to hold back a nervous laugh, then shrug saying, "I won the duel against Kaiba."

Yami blink then turned around and Yugi sucked in a breath. Yami's hand was still wrapped around a semi-erect penis. _Well, if it's going down then that hopefully means no emergency room tonight. What's the saying again? "If it last for more than 24 hours-"_

"I'm sorry Aibou."

Yugi looked up from the shrinking sex to Yami's sad eyes. "What are you apologizing for?"

"I missed the rest of your duel. I don't know what happen. I was watching you on the stream and then..." Yami trailed off as he looked away. How could he be so shameful to have a crazed sex dream while Yugi was off dueling his battles. If he didn't get sick, Yugi would have spent the night working on his own projects. And how could he have sexualized Yugi so crudely when their love making was perfect as it is. Yes, they got a little creative but the way he savagely thrusted into the fake Yugi was-

"Yami."

Yami peered over and saw Yugi with his hand held out. Yami took it and let go of himself as he did. "Come on, the bed is wet. You should sleep in our bed tonight." Yugi said gently as he led them into the main bed room.

"But, what about you."

Yugi shrugged. "I'll take the couch, but you honestly don't look as sick anymore. I could stay here,-"

"Yes," Yami cried. He then pulled Yugi into a hug and whimpered. "Please stay with me."

Yugi chuckled then hugged him back. "Alright, but let's get you out of these clothes. You're all wet."

Yami pulled back a tad then cupped Yugi's face. There was a look in his eyes that had Yugi suddenly feeling shy. He bit his lip and started to undo the buttons of Yami's night shirt. The rosy blush reminded Yami of the Shy Yugi in his dreams and he took away his hand saying, "Aibou, are you mad that I missed seeing you win."

Yugi smiled as he shook his head. "No, I'm glad that I found you sleeping, since you needed the rest, but was surprised by what I saw." He then lightly admitted, "It was hot, hearing you call out for me like that, I mean. I wished I could have stayed home and done whatever it was you were dreaming."

Yami flushed then gasped as Yugi stripped down his cotton pants. Yugi then stood up and was about to go get another pair of pajamas when Yami grabbed him. Just as Yugi turned, Yami covered his mouth with his. The kiss was so breathtaking that Yugi felt weak at the knees. He then became aware of being carried to the bed and being stripped of his own clothes.

"Yami," he gasped.

"Sorry Aibou, but I need you! I need the real you!" Yami declared then kissed down Yugi's neck and over his panting chest.

"Yami wait! You're still- Ah! Yami!"

Yami had undone his pants and followed the pattern he first felt in his dreams. Yugi yield to his touch but still protested weakly till he at last gave in.

"W-wait...Oh...Yami...Mmm...Yami..."

Yami had his dear Yugi under him and thrusted passionately into him. Yugi didn't mind it rough, but this was too much to take. He held on to Yami as he tossed back his head while his body took in the relentless pounding. White stars appeared behind Yugi's eyes gave as he into his partner's embrace. He came hard with tears in his eyes as Yami grunted, "I love you Yugi! Yugi! I love you!"

He wanted to reply, but his breathing would not slow down enough for him to speak. The tremors that raked his body told Yugi that he could be satisfied for days if he wanted to wait. Yugi scoffed to himself thinking, _Not a chance._

"Yugi? Are you alright?" Yami asked touching Yugi's dazed face.

Yugi hummed and swallow saying, "Yes, just went to heaven, but I came back to say, I love you too."

Yami chuckled and laid down at Yugi's right side then nuzzled against him. Yugi was sure that they would both wake up with a cold tomorrow, but it didn't matter right now. What matter right now was getting some sweet, innocent night sleep. They could nurse each other back to health tomorrow, without the help of the humidifier or oils. Though, that bottle Kaiba had sent mysteriously went missing.

xxxEndxxx


End file.
